Condamner son coeur à mort
by Nebelsue
Summary: "Tu ne laisseras pas vivre une sorcière". Même si c'est ta femme et que tu l'aimes de tout ton coeur, Athos.


Cet OS a eté ecrit à l'occasion des 24h du FoF. Pour plus d'infos n'hésitez pas à me MP. Le thème était **Si jeunesse savait, si vieillesse pouvait**.(proverbe français.)

Les Mousquetaires appartiennent à Alexandre Dumas et ses nègres et la plupart des citations sont extraites de L'Exode.

•

Athos reposa violemment sa chope de vin.

D'Artagnan fit de même.

Cela faisait très précisément un an qu'ils avaient executés Milady ou plutôt Anne. Un an que Constance Bonacieux était vengée.

Depuis leurs aventures au service de la reine Porthos avait finalement épousé sa riche duchesse avec grand fracas et Aramis était rentré dans le droit chemin-selon lui- des ordres religieux. Athos lui comptait bientôt se retirer. Il se faisait vieux et il avait envie de profiter de sa vieillesse. D'Artagnan lui était devenu Mousquetaire.

Pour fêter cet anniversaire macabre ils avaient convenu de se retrouver pour boire du bon vin. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres mais surtout de femmes. Enfin c'était surtout le Gascon qui en parlait décrivant avec volubité ses conquêtes. Le lit d'Arthos lui était resté froid depuis un bon moment depuis la pendaison ratée de Milaidy. A un moment d'Artagnan s'enquit des raisons d'une telle solitude.

•

Le comte de la Fère une fois qu'il avait revêtu la casaque de mousquetaire avait eu une affaire galante avec une charmante douuarière : Isabella blonde aux yeux de lacs. De badinage en badinage, de galanterie en galanterie ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il embrassa sa future conquête.

Le baiser fut très sensuel. Athos se détacha de la douarière envieux de plus. Mais quand il recula il fut frappé par le visage de celle qu'il venait pourtant d'embrasser. Ces grands yeux bleus n'étaient-ils pas ceux d'Anne qu'il avait tant aimée et haïe?. Ces longs cheveux blonds n'était-ce pas cette chevelure qui faisait l'orgueil de la défunte et qui lui servait à cacher la fleur d'infamie? Tout, tout, la courbe délicate des seins, les lèvres foncées et fines, la peau d'albâtre tout semblait vouloir lui faire croire qu'Anne était (une fois de plus) revenue d'entre les morts pour le tourmenter pour lui rappeler d'expier son pêché.

Peut-être aurait-il dû faire comme Aramis et rentrer dans les ordres pour se faire pardonner de Lui. Lui qui avait visiblement décidé de le tourmenter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir épousé une sorcière et ne pas avoir su l'arrêter.

•

Il raconta cette mésaventure à son cadet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait pensé que celui-ci avec toute sa fougue habituelle le taquine, ne comprenant pas les tourments de la vieillesse.

Mais quelque chose se brisa dans la voix de d'Artagnan quand il lui confia s'en vouloir encore pour la mort de Constance. La mort de ce monstre infâme de Milady il ne regrettait pas mais celle de la femme de son ex-propriétaire si.

«Helas quand j'étais encore confiant dans les femmes je me faisais duper facilement. D'abord par feue Constance pour servir les intêrets de la reine et du duc de Buckingham et ensuite par Milaidy. Mon ami je suis faible devant leurs beauté je pouvais changer une vhose dans toute ma vie je remonterais le temps et je dirais à moi plus jeune de couper la tête du serpent avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégâts!

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas trop vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Maintenant vous le savez mais ne pouvez plus rien faire. J'étais comme vous dans ma prime jeunesse. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai libéré le monstre Milady?

\- D'ailleurs comment l'avez-vous rencontré précisément? demanda le cadet curieux.

\- Sale histoire croyez-en moi.»

•

Il faisait beau ce jour-là comme tous les jours de grand malheur. Le soleil était de sortie pour admirer la tragédie dont le premier acte allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

Olivier comte de la Fere futur Athos promenait son cheval de-ci, de-là. Il s'ennuyait et ayant entendu dire que la paroisse avait accueilli un nouveau curé, il avait décidé de visiter le drôle en question.

Mal lui en prit. Après un trajet sans encombres il entra dans la petite chapelle, se signa et fut accueilli par le curé homme dont les cheveux corbeaux constrastaient avec son visage blême caractéristique d'une personne trop longtemps cloîtrée. Néanmoins il fut reçu avec chaleur par la femme de l'église.

Tous deux malgré la chaleur portaient des robes de bure rappelant curieusement les habits de moines et les recouvrant des épaules aux chevilles inclues. Ils formaient un couple bizarrement assorti: le bougre était autant noiraud que la belle était blonde. Il etait austère pensant qu'elle emplissait la pièce de gaieté. Il était banal elle était extraordinaire de beauté.

«Mon père fit Athos poliment. Je suis le comte de la Fère seigneur de la paroisse.

\- Monseigneur je suis votre serviteur. Je suis le père Marc.

\- Serai-je impoli de demander votre nom Madame? Demanda Athos à son futur malheur.

\- Non point. Je m'appelle Anne et je suis sa soeur.»

Ils prirent place aurour d'un dîner frugal:salade et porc bien loin des fastueux repas auxquels Athos était habitué. Ils (enfin surtout le seigneur et la dame; le curé étant du genre taiseux) discutèrent poliment de banalités et à chaque fois que la soeur parlait le mousquetaire cessait tout mouvement pour écouter cette voix qui lui semblait être celle d'un ange. Malheureusement pour lui il était déjà sous le charme.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au comte de la Fère alors à l'aube de sa vingt-conquième année et avec un expèrience pour la bagatelle proche du zéro absolu pour s'eprendre durablement d'une telle délicieuse créature. Tout en elle lui plaisait: sa grâce d'ange, son rire cristallin et ses longs cheveux blonds. Il invita de plus en plus souvent le couple chez lui et ne fit jamais aussi assidu à la messe où elle était toujours présente.

Il fit porter des fleurs en offrande à celle qu'il révérait, il l'invita au théâtre,bref il la courtisa dans les règles de l'art comme un parfait gentilhomme. Le frère ne semblait pas très heureux de cette état de fait mais Athos s'en fichait comme de ses premiers étriers.

Un jour l'inéluctable arriva. Olivier escortait Anne qui faisait ses oeuvres de charité-entendez par là qu'elle faisait le tour de la paroisse pour donner des biens de première necessité à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin-. Elle montait très bien et connaissait bien le pays mais il avait sauté sur l'occasion d'être en tête-à-tête avec elle. Ils bavardèrent gaiement de bagatelles-elle lui montrait et lui nommait les fleurs, lui lui désignait les animaux.

Sur le chemin du retour ils passèrent près d'un petit jardin où fleurissaient des roses rouges. Mû par une instinct inexplicable il posa pied à terre et cueillit délicatement une fleur.

«A quelle chanceuse allez-vous l'offrir? fit Milady les yeux étincelants (elle avait tout fait pour piéger le comte plus riche et plus puissant que son ancien amant dans ses rets et là elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but.)

\- A vous. Le chevalier mit délicatement la rose éclatante dans les cheveux de l'ex bonne-soeur.

La blonde s'approcha du chevalier afin de lui laisser une ouverture. Ouverture dont Athos en profita, ravissant les lèvres rouges.

\- J'espère que le père Marc n'opposera pas à ce que j'épouse sa magnifique soeur.

\- Oh il ne le fera pas.» sourit-elle.

•

Après s'être débarassée du gêneur d'ex-amant Milady était enfin devenue comtesse. Elle régnait sur un petit domaine et sur le coeur du propriétaire. Certes le mariage avait été rapide mais elle avait su conquérir les autres habitants grâce à son venimeux charme. C'était etrange pour elle de rester si longtemps liée à un homme mais elle s'y accommodait fort bien.

Une seule chose la contrariait: la présence de la fleur de lys sur son épaule seul souvenir de ses vies antérieures. Elle avait tout essayé: potions, philtres, emplâtres, onguents, crèmes et cataplasmes mais rien n'y faisait. Rien ne pouvait effacer la marque de Caïn.

Heureusement en ces temps-là la mode était aux robes couvrant les épaules et quand elle se retrouvait nue devant son mari la criminelle avait toujours rusé pour qu'il ne doute pas de la supercherie.

•

Le masque tomba un jour de chasse. Le futur mousquetaire et la future espionne chassaient ensemble tous les deux loin de leurs responsabilités seigneurales. Ils galopaient jeunes et insouciants.

Anne se sentait faible: prise de nausées elle n'avait que peu déjeuné et ce jour-là le soleil tapait fort. Elle s'effondra donc à moitié sur son cheval.

Le comte inquiet arrêta les chevaux et descendit délicatement sa femme à terre. Il constasta qu'elle avait bien trop serré son corset. N'étant pas familier de ces choses-là et voulant faire au plus vite pour laisser la pauvre respirer il prit sa dague et déchira le vêtement en diagonale.

La poitrine s'affaissa puis se souleva de nouveau normalement. Le comte soupira tout allait bien.

Une tache attira son oeil sur l'épaule droite de la dulcinée.

Nonononon ce devait être une tache de naissance. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir ce n'etait pas possible, c'est impossible!

Mais les contours cruels étaient trop nets: c'était bien une fleur-de-lys. Qu'avait-elle fait pour l'avoir? Avait-elle victime d'une erreur judicaire? Avait-elle menti, volé, tué, ensorcelé?

Une chose était sûre: il ne pouvait pas juste faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il était comte et un comte devait avoir une femme gracieuse spirituelle, un bonne mère une bonne épouse, un bonne comtesse et non pas une criminelle.

Les yeux de la blonde papillonèrent: elle reprit doucement contact avec la realité.

«Anne dit Olivier d'une voix douce. qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? fit-il en désignant la marque.

Elle la vit et pâlit. Sa pire crainte se réalisait.

\- Je...je c'est une erreur. J'ai j'ai volé un morceau de pain une fois... Je... Je.

Elle qui mentait si bien n'avait pour une fois rien à dire face à ce regard en colère elle qui n'avait vu que la fascination et le désir jusque là. C'était étrange. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'ils étaient mariés. De plus le fait qu'il tenait sa dague la dissuadait de dire un mensonge plus gros encore.

Le mousquetaire regarda sa femme. Etait-ce donc vrai: ces cafouillements étaient un aveu de culpabilité.?

Que devait-il faire? Sa tête furieuse lui disait de la livrer à la justice et advienne qui pourra. Son coeur amoureux lui hurlait de dissimuler, de mentir tout sauf la laisser partir.

Elle le regardait avec ces yeux bleus, bleus qui ébranlaient son âme et ses convictions. Il devait la laisser vivre! Elle était tout, tout! Il dissimulera son secret.

\- Pitié.

Il leva une main hésitante. Il l'aiderait à remonter sur son cheval et ils n'en reparleraient jamais,jamais plus.

 _Tu ne mentiras pas_.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se rappelait de cette phrase.

 _Tu ne mentiras pas._

Oui elle a commis une faute mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur. Elle est si aimante et il l'aime tellement. Il ne peut pas condamner son coeur à mort.

Il la releva et la laissa monter seule sur le cheval. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Ils passèrent encore devant le rosier où leur amour avait éclos. Athos les regarda amer, il avait oublié que ces fleurs aussi belles soient-elles avaient des épines.

Ils rentrèrent au château se couchèrent dans le même lit. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Le lendemain Athos mena sa petite enquète. Il apprit qu'un religieuse ressemblant à Anne s'était enfuie de son couvent y'a de cela quelques années en volant des vases avec un prêtre.

 _Tu ne commettras pas de vol._

Les témoignages étaient accablants et laissaient peu de doute.

•

Il avait décidé de voir le curé Martin.

«Je sais tout. Tout sur Anne et vous et les vases. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire? lui annonça-t-il.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai été faible et j'ai pêché devant Dieu et les hommes et elle encore plus. Nous avons violé nos voeux, menti et volé. En plus à peine sommes-nous arrivés ici qu'elle a jeté toutes ses promesses d'amour éternel pour devenir comtesse. Elle vous a envoûté comme moi.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous rien dit?

\- M'auriez-vous cru? Elle m'a supplié cette sorcière. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être la cause de sa mort.

\- Je...Le comte s'effondra sur la chaise. Il avait encore cru jusqu'à ces mots fatidiques que tout était faux. Demain à l'aube je l'executerai.

\- Que elle?

\- Vous avez été envoûté comme moi. Mais dégagez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis- la prochaine fois que je vous vois je vous tue.

\- Ce n'est que justice.»

 _Tu ne laisseras pas vivre une sorcière_.

•

«Anne demain tu seras morte. On te pendra.

\- Grâce!

Il la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi douloureusement belle mais il la voyait différemment: sa simple presence lui était odieuse.

\- Ton complice a tout révélé.

\- Mon frère?

\- Frère. qui était ton amant. _Tu ne commettras pas d'adultère_. Eh oui. Je ne peux te laisser vivre,sorcière.

Desespérée elle joua sa dernière carte, son as de coeur.

\- Je t'aime! Ne me tue pas. Je me repentirai et nous pourrions vivre heureux. tu n'as pas à le faire! Je n'ai rien fait!supplia la pêcheresse en se jetant si fière à ses pieds.

\- Tu mourras. Je ne laisserai pas vivre la sorcière.»

Il sortit de la pièce verouilla la porte, s'effondra. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt. Il avait pris la bonne décision mais pourquoi était-ce si dur?

 _Moi aussi je t'aime._

 _•_

Alors qu'il racontait sa mésaventure à son cadet il sentait ses joues se mouiller.

«Je suis désolé. Si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurai pu arrêter Milady et tous ces gens ne seraient pas morts.

\- Ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon c'est trop tard. Le tort est partagé.»


End file.
